Reunion
by Pendragon2005
Summary: First fanfic of all time for me! R&R Lacus x Kira pairing, with implied Dearka x Milly and Cagalli x Athrun. Better summary inside. Went with PG 13 for safety. One shot.


Reunion

Better summary: The crew of the Archangel meets to pay their respects to those lost in the war. Kira, who has not been seen by anyone in the last year, shows up. His heart is broken, but someone is there to pick up the pieces.

The graveyard was silent. A quite wind whispered in the predawn light. The grey tombstones were a grim contrast to the otherwise bright green grass.

Many graves were empty. Each one was a mark of the lives lost in the war between Coordinators and Naturals. Each bore the symbol of a dove, the mark of peace and what those who died had wanted. Despite what most would assume, it was a relatively small site. For this was not just any grave site. The hallowed ground was the resting place for the souls of the crew of the three ships who had fought the war for peace, not destruction.

Gathered at the center of the graveyard, the crews of the Archangel, Eternal, and Kursanagi. Many had come to pay their respects to their fallen comrades. Others had come to comfort their friends. As Captain Murrue Ramius began her speech, the others fell into a deeper silence.

"It is with deep sorrow we come here today. We are here to pay our respect to those who fought for peace in this universe between Naturals and Coordinators. We can only hope that the peace we have so long strove for will be maintained. None who are honored here died in vain. They gave their lives to make this world possible. Thank you."

Stepping away from the crowd, Murrue feels her own heart grow heavy. _To make the impossible possible. That is what Muu died for._

Everywhere, people begin to disperse. They go to find the graves of their friends. Murrue sees Dearka and Milly going off to see Tolle. She cannot help but wonder at the two of them. Despite the fact that they were once the most bitter of enemies, the two had been dating for many months now. Murrue expected that a different and more happy gathering might be occurring soon involving the two of them.

As Murrue continued toward a grave, she saw Athrun, with tearful eyes, gazing at the tombstone of a Nichole. Despite objections of the government, the request of Nichole to be buried in this site was not denied. Athrun had called in as many favors as it took to insure this. At his side, Cagalli stood, holding his hand in comfort. She brushed a kiss on his cheek. Each took hope in the simplicity of the other's presence.

Moving on, the Captain saw Lacus Clyne gazing at the tombs. Her face was drawn into a frown. Murrue's heart went out to her. Lacus was a philanthrope to the bottom of her soul. She had to love humanity. It was her nature. The war had taken its toll on the 'pink princess.' Murrue frowned. Something else was bothering the young girl.

Kira Yamato, a hero of the war, had disappeared. Despite many attempts to locate him, the boy remained impossible to find. It was impossible not to see that Lacus was in love with the MS pilot. Most of her friends had noticed that she was becoming increasingly distant. Even Athrun and Cagalli could not help. Kira did not want to be found.

As the path wound on, the former captain saw her destination. The grave of Muu la Flagga. She gazed down at it. She felt her eyes brim with tears. She knelt and laid her gift. It was a single, red rose. Her love had not diminished. The dove carved at the top of his tombstone was what she focused on. She was glad that the peace Muu had died for had been achieved. With a heavy heart, she sat and lost herself in her thoughts.

Sai walked alone. His thoughts troubled him. He desperately wanted to see Fley's grave. He did not know why. They had not ended on good terms. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe he wanted to apologize to her spirit.

The blonde haired man took off his glasses to clean them off. His tears had caused blurring along the edges. He continued to walk, his thoughts mixed.

Replacing his glasses, he looked up. For a second, he thought he might be imagining things. Or maybe his glasses were skewed.

Standing over Fley's grave was the form of Kira. He gazed down at the stone with a forlorn expression on his face. Though not crying, he looked like it would not take much to make the tears flow. He was dressed in his old black jacket and pants, almost like he wanted to return to the past.

Hoping not to be noticed, he started to sneak away. Although not afraid of Kira, he was worried. Maybe if he could get someone else...

"Hello, Sai."

Stopping in mid stride, Sai turned to look back at Kira. Though Kira's head still faced the grave, his eyes were unmistakably looking at Sai. Trying to recover, Sai started to walk toward Kira.

"Hi, Kira. Long time no see, huh?"

Looking back at the grave, Kira remained expressionless. Sai had no idea what to think, much less what to say. He looked at the tomb where Fley's spirit was honored. For a time, they stood there, each with conflicting emotions about the red haired girl. Kira broke the silence.

"Sai, I need to know something."

Glancing over at Kira, Sai noticed that he was still staring at the tomb.

"What?"

Taking a breath, Kira started.

"Did you love her?"

Sai let out a slightly shocked gasp. Of every question Kira could have asked him, that was the last he expected. It took a moment, but Sai collected himself enough to answer.

"No. I don't think I did. I thought that I did, but that was a long time ago."

Looking over, Sai asked Kira, "What about you?"

Kira didn't respond right away. He stared at the grave. Tears formed around his eyes.

"I...I just...don't know."

Sai expected that. Despite everything that had happened, Kira felt a genuine attraction to Flay. But love? That was not so certain. Maybe his friends...

"Kira, you should talk to the others. They miss you."

Kira didn't move, but started to sniff back his tears. _Ok, wrong way to start. But that is all I can do._

"They really want to see you. Where have you been anyway?"

Kira looked up, his eyes meeting Sai's.

"I've been...around. Here and there. I just couldn't find somewhere to settle, you know?"

_That's not everything... _"Any reason that you haven't contacted anyone in nearly a year."

Kira's fist clenched, though Sai knew it wasn't in anger. At least not anger directed at him.

"I...Sai, I couldn't face them. I failed. I tried...tried so hard to protect her! I failed!"

Now things were coming into focus. Sai placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. As Kira looked up at him with tearful eyes, Sai smiled reassuringly.

"Kira, we are all fine. You didn't fail. It was just her time to go. Think of all the lives you saved on earth and in PLANT."

Kira didn't want to hear it. He turned his head away. Sai frowned.

"Come on Kira. Come and see everyone else."

Kira shook his head. "Not yet. I just...I can't face them. Not yet. I'll talk to them. Tell them for me, okay? I've already stayed too long. I wanted to get away before anyone saw me. Just...goodbye."

Before Sai could say anything, Kira was off. He ran and leapt the gate. Sai still had his hand outstretched.

"WHAT!?" Athrun screamed.

Sai covered his ears. He was currently sitting in a café across from Athrun. Cagalli and Lacus sat on either side of them.

"I'm just repeating what he told me. He said that he would talk to you all."

Athrun slammed the table. _Why is Kira doing this? Guilt? Shame? He saved the human race! How can he possible feel those emotions!_

Cagalli placed her hand over Athrun's. He immediately loosened his fist. He looked over at Cagalli. She stared at him, looking worried. Her eyes glanced over at Lacus. Athrun looked over as well.

She was staring blankly into her tea. Her hands trembled slightly, causing a small amount to spill onto the table. Her eyes were leaking tears. It was only her Coordinator gift of mental control that she was not openly weeping. Cursing himself for getting angry, he took a napkin to wipe it up.

She seemed to snap out of her shock, and looked up at Athrun. He did his best to smile, though it likely came out a grimace. Despite this, she smiled back, and nodded, her conviction returned.

With a more calm tone, Athrun continued to ask Sai questions.

Lacus only listened in partially. She was trying to think. This was a small city. As it was near nightfall, it was possible that he was in the city somewhere. She was in command of a large number of loyalists. Was it possible...?

Getting up, she smiled and excused herself. Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other, then at Sai. All were baffled by her sudden change in heart. Athrun suddenly seized an idea.

"We are sorry to trouble you, Sai. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

So saying, he grabbed Cagalli's arm and ran after Lacus.

Kira was having a difficult time sleeping. He lay in bed for a good amount of time, thinking on what Sai had said. Kira had not wanted to abandon his friends, but at the same time, his failure haunted him. It was like a thorn that couldn't be removed. He hated it. He was wondering if he hated himself.

Rolling over, he felt a pain in his side. Thinking perhaps he had not removed his keys from bed, he turned on a light.

Lying there in the bed was the ring Lacus had given him. He held it up. She had never asked for it back. He was not quite sure why he kept it. He could have sold it for a good deal of money. But something made him cling to it.

Examining it, he felt he knew the reason he kept it. He could not deny that Lacus was possibly the only kind thing he had had in his life. She had comforted him when he needed it and sought his aid when she was in distress. She might have cared for him. He wasn't sure. Even if she did, he didn't know if he could let her into his life. He was scared that he wanted her to replace Flay, which would not be fair to either of them.

But the fear that he refused to admit to himself was that he would fail again. Fail to protect Lacus from some threat. Sweet, kind, innocent Lacus. He wanted to curl up and die. He had abandoned her and she might never want to see him again. That was one of his reasons for not seeing his friends again. If he did, he would have to confront her and explain his reason for leaving.

_And what was your reason, _asked a voice in the back of his head. _You could have stayed. You might have lived happily with her. What did you leave for?_

_To protect them, _he thought back. _I am the end result of a genetic experiment. Before I found my resolve, I would attack anyone I thought was a threat. What if I hurt one of them?_

_That isn't the only reason._

_Because I could not protect Flay. I could not protect that little girl. What if I fail to protect them? I would not be able to live with myself._

_That isn't the only reason._

Kira struggled. There was a reason that he left. A reason that he had to leave. Flay. He would not admit it to anyone, but he thought he loved her. Later, he found out she had not even cared about him.

_Because..._

A knock came from the door. Kira's eyes shot open. He had been asleep? Looking at the clock, it read half past midnight.

_Who would be coming to see me at this hour?_

Reaching for his drawer, he opened it. Inside was a small pistol. Taking it, he turned the safety off. He went toward the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw nothing outside. It was too dark. The light on the porch of the motel had gone out long ago. Taking a deep breath, he unbolted the lock and threw the door open, leveling his gun forward, and finger on the trigger ready for...

"Lacus?!"

Standing in front of him was the strawberry haired Lacus Clyne. She was dressed in the white and purple dress Kira had met her in. She looked at him, face neutral, seemingly oblivious to the gun pointed at her.

"May I come in, Kira?"

Coming to his senses, he lowered the gun and moved aside. Lacus strode in, head not turning a fraction of an inch. She strode toward a small coffee table and sat down, looking at Kira. She smiled in what he took to be an amused fashion. The last time he had seen that on her face, she had proceeded to remove most of her clothes in front of him.

It took Kira a few second to realize he was still in his underwear. Looking around quickly, he darted into his bedroom, throwing a shirt and pants on. He was about to enter the room when he stopped.

_How did she find me? I tried to make it impossible._

_Idiot! Are you that stupid? She was able to hand you a top secret military project like the Freedom, and you didn't think she could find where you were staying._

_But why did she try to find me?_

_Obviously she doesn't hate you _

_Or maybe she came to say she hates me._

Taking a deep breath, Kira opened the door and walked in. Lacus had taken the time to prepare some tea. She was sipping at it, frowning at the flavor. He sat down opposite of her, simply looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

She was staring at her tea, not making any motions. Her hair was hanging loose. Her face was drawn into a frown. Kira didn't like to see her so sad.

"You shouldn't make that face. It might get stuck."

Lacus looked up, looking confused and a bit shocked.

"What? Stuck?"

Kira smiled. "My mother used to tell me when I frowned or made an angry face that I shouldn't do it too often or it would get stuck that way."

Lacus managed a smile before looking back into her tea.

"I see."

For a while, neither said anything. Lacus continued to sip at her tea. Kira simply stared at her, unsure what to say. _What can I say?_

Lacus lifted her cup up for what seemed the millionth time. Half way to her mouth, she stopped, hesitated there, and then set the cup in the saucer. Her hands retracted slowly and rested on her lap. Her head was down, hair covering her face. Kira hated seeing her looking so helpless.

A small, almost inaudible sound could be heard. Kira took a few seconds to realize it was Lacus crying. Tears shone where they fell on her hands, which were gripping her dress in seeming desperation. Kira reached a hand to her, but stopped midway to her face. She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

Between sobs, she managed to ask her single question.

"Why?"

Kira didn't need her to clarify. He lowered his head, unable to face her in his weakness.

"I couldn't stay. It was...too difficult. You have to understand; I didn't want to leave any of you. I had to hide. If I stayed, your lives would be in danger. Blue Cosmos likely wants me dead more than any Coordinator alive. I didn't' think that I could protect you. Any of you. I couldn't protect Flay, I couldn't protect that little girl, and I couldn't protect Muu. If I failed protecting you, Cagalli, or Athrun, I couldn't forgive myself."

Kira felt the cushion on the couch move. He looked to the side to see Lacus looking at him with a sorrowful expression. Her tears were dried. She looked more disappointed than sad now. Her eyes told Kira that she had been crying more than the waterworks a few moments before. They also showed sympathy. Lacus had always been someone he could talk with.

"You don't need to lie to me, Kira," she said in a leveled voice.

Kira closed his eyes to hold back the tears. He was a SEED, a super human beyond even the Coordinators. He was possibly the greatest single power on the face of the planet. But he could not control his own emotions any more than a human. Indeed a good deal less than most.

An arm snaked around his shoulders and he felt the hand of the other rest on his leg. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. There was dampness in his shirt where tears fell. He could feel rather than see her sad smile.

"Tell me Kira's heart. What has he been hiding from?"

Like so many other human's, Kira was good at lying to himself. He could say to himself that he didn't truly care, or that what he was doing was for the better good. He could lie to Athrun and Cagalli, if extreme times called for it. But if he was to lie to Lacus, he couldn't bear it. She brought out the truth in him, whether it was for better or for worse.

"I...I've been hiding from you and the world. Mostly from you. Lacus, I didn't know my heart when we last parted. I was confused. I thought I was still in love with Flay. When she died, I was in pieces. Now...I still don't know. But..."

Her head shifted slightly. A small feeling, like a butterfly landing on his cheek, the only sensation her gentle kiss left. She was so close, so real. So unlike Flay in her comfort.

"But...?"

He reached up and caught her hand in his own. With his other, he reached around her and drew her around so that she was facing him. A few inches separated their faces, no more. She had a surprised look on her face, but it dissolved into a smile. That was the sign he had hoped for. Slowly, he moved closer, closing his eyes. Their lips met, two sets of dove's wings brushing against one another, light and gentle.

As they parted, each slightly opened their eyes. They gazed at each other, speaking silent volumes to one another. Suddenly, Lacus closed her eyes and scrunched her face, a few tears leaking out, and tacked Kira in a ferocious hug. She lay on top of him, crying her eyes out.

"You can't leave again! You can't! Don't we both deserve to be happy? You can't leave! You can live with Athrun and Cagalli. Just please don't leave!"

Kira lay there, shocked. He stared at the ceiling. Could he leave? Since Lacus had arrived, he had not even thought about it. He could leave, but it would not be right. Lacus would clearly hate it if he did. And he would hate himself for breaking her like that.

He didn't realize in his thoughts that she was still sobbing and was now beating his chest, still muttering between her tears, "You can't, you can't, you can't..."

With a gentle smile, he drew her into an embrace, stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses on her head and face.

"Lacus, I have no intention of leaving you. I couldn't do that if I was to follow my heart."

She sniffed, and muttered something into his chest. She suddenly1 looked up, as though what she had said shocked her.

"What was that?"

Lacus locked eyes with him. Kira felt her tense. It wasn't the tense he felt when someone was scared or angry. This was the tense like she had been waiting a long time to tell him something.

She reached up and took his face into her hands.

"I couldn't bear it if you left me again, Kira. Once was excusable, but if you left again, I don't know if I could live on. I love you Kira."

Now it was Kira's turn to tense. He had been half hoping, half fearing that she would say those words to him someday. He didn't want to let go of Fley, but in truth, Lacus had been real from the start. Now he knew her heart. Now he knew his own. He knew, with everything inside him, that it was this 'Pink haired Princess' that he had come to love.

"I love you with all my heart, Lacus. Whatever my heart felt before, I know it is yours now and forever." As he spoke, he reached up to pull her head closer to him for another kiss. This one was not light, but a true kiss of lovers.

With a fumbling hand, Kira reached up to flip the light switch off.

_Loved it, Hated it? Want to see it burn? Send you comments along. Thanks. First fan fic of all time for me!_


End file.
